concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Concerts Wiki
Welcome to the Concerts Wiki The place to find your favourite artists concert history Who played what, where and when. ARTISTS ABBA AC/DC Aerosmith Alice In Chains Allman Brothers Band America Tori Amos The Animals Arctic Monkeys Joan Armatrading Bad Company Badfinger The Band Beach Boys Beastie Boys The Beatles Beck Jeff Beck Bee Gees Chuck Berry The Birthday Party Black Flag Black Sabbath The Blasters Blind Faith Blodwyn Pig Blondie Blood, Sweat & Tears Blue Cheer Blue Oyster Cult Blur Bon Jovi Boomtown Rats David Bowie Billy Bragg Jackson Browne Jeff Buckley Tim Buckley Budgie Buffalo Springfield Eric Burdon Kate Bush Paul Butterfield Blues Band Byrds Canned Heat Captain Beefheart Carpenters Johnny Cash David Cassidy Harry Chapin Tracy Chapman Cheap Trick Chubby Checker Eric Clapton The Clash Joe Cocker Leonard Cohen Coldplay Phil Collins Alice Cooper Elvis Costello Country Joe & The Fish Cream Creedence Clearwater Revival Jim Croce Crowded House Curved Air Miles Davis Dead Kennedys Kiki Dee Deep Purple Def Leppard John Denver Depeche Mode Derek & The Dominos Neil Diamond Bo Diddley Dinosaur Jr. Fats Domino Doobie Brothers The Doors Dr. Feelgood Duran Duran Ian Dury Bob Dylan The Eagles Echo & The Bunnymen Echobelly Electric Light Orchestra Duke Ellington ELP Everly Brothers The Fall Family Fishbone Fleetwood Mac Focus Foo Fighters Free Peter Gabriel Rory Gallagher J. Geils Band Genesis Gentle Giant Golden Earring Grateful Dead Al Green Bill Haley Hall & Oates Roy Harper George Harrison PJ Harvey Richie Havens Hawkwind Jimi Hendrix The Hollies Buddy Holly John Lee Hooker Humble Pie Incredible String Band INXS The Jam Japan Jefferson Airplane Jesus & Mary Chain Jethro Tull Jewel Billy Joel Elton John Janis Joplin Journey Joy Division B. B. King King Crimson Kings Of Leon The Kinks Kiss Led Zeppelin John Lennon Jerry Lee Lewis Gordon Lightfoot Little Feat Little Richard Love Lush Lynyrd Skynyrd Kirsty MacColl Mahavishnu Orchestra Manic Street Preachers Bob Marley Martha Reeves John Martyn John Mayall Paul McCartney MC5 Metallica Bette Midler Midnight Oil Steve Miller Joni Mitchell Moby Grape Monkees Moody Blues Alanis Morissette Van Morrison Mott The Hoople The Move Mr. Mister Randy Newman New Order New Seekers New York Dolls Nice Nine Inch Nails Nirvana Ted Nugent Laura Nyro Oasis Sinead O'Connor Mike Oldfield Roy Orbison Gilbert O'Sullivan Gram Parsons Pearl Jam Carl Perkins Tom Petty PiL Pink Floyd Pixies Poco The Pogues The Police Iggy Pop Prefab Sprout Elvis Presley Prince Procol Harum Pulp Queen Quicksilver Messenger Service Radiohead Rainbow Ramones Red Hot Chili Peppers R.E.M. Ride Rolling Stones Roxette Roxy Music Todd Rundgren Rush Doug Sahm Santana Savoy Brown Boz Scaggs Scritti Politti Seals & Croft Bob Seger Sex Pistols Carly Simon Paul Simon Frank Sinatra Sisters Of Mercy Slade Small Faces Smashing Pumpkins Smiths Soft Machine Spirit Bruce Springsteen Squeeze Staple Singers Ringo Starr Status Quo Steely Dan Steppenwolf Cat Stevens Rod Stewart Sting Stone Roses The Stranglers The Strawbs The Sundays Supergrass Supertramp Sutherland Brothers & Quiver The Sweet T-Rex Talking Heads James Taylor Tears For Fears Television Ten Years After Thin Lizzy Richard Thompson Traffic Tina Turner Judie Tzuke U2 Undertones Uriah Heep Van Der Graaf Generator Van Halen Stevie Ray Vaughan Velvet Underground Verve Tom Waits Geno Washington The Who Johnny Winter Steve Winwood Wishbone Ash Yardbirds Yes Neil Young Frank Zappa Warren Zevon ZZ Top OTHER CONCERTS AWARD SHOWS Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library.